


Poe's New Pet

by muggles



Series: StormPilot Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe returns from a mission with a new pet. Finn and BB-8 both hate it, and conspire to take it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe's New Pet

Finn yawned sleepily and stretched his arms over his head, rolling over on the couch and pulling the blanket back up around his shoulders. He could hear Poe making coffee in the kitchen—he must’ve arrived back from his mission early, but surely Finn could indulge in a few more minutes of sleep. As he blinked open his eyes in the morning sunshine, he suddenly realized that something was sitting inches from face, staring at him. Something small and black and furry and feathery. It licked his nose.

Finn shrieked and scrambled over the back of the couch.

“Poe!” he screamed. “POE! There’s a—” A monster, he wanted to say, but he was aware how ridiculous that sounded. “There’s a… thing!”

Poe padded into the room, though without the urgency Finn would have hoped given the situation.

“Antilles, get down from there—get down from the couch. Antilles. Get down.”

Finn heard skittering feet hit the floor and peeked his eyes over the edge of the couch. The creature looked much smaller from his new vantage point, but no less strange—it was covered in black fur but had a feathered tail, a beak for a mouth, and four legs with claws on the feet. Poe kneeled down and grinned as he scratched the thing behind one of its four pointed ears.

“Sorry, I just picked him up on Karazak—he’s not really trained yet. But don’t you just love him? He’s a mooka!”

Finn narrowed his eyes at the creature suspiciously, as Poe patted it on the head and returned towards the kitchen. As soon as Poe’s back was turned, the mooka met Finn’s gaze. It hissed.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” thought Finn.

***

As Finn was finishing up in the bathroom, he suddenly heard a commotion coming from the living room—a flurry of beeps, shouts, and _kshhhhh_ s. He poked his head out the door and saw BB-8 circling the new creature, beeping furiously as it jabbed forward with its electroshock taser. Poe was hopping around trying to keep them separate, while also trying to avoid getting nipped or shocked on his shins himself.

“Calm down, BB-8,” shouted Poe, frantically, “I’m sure it was just an accident!”

BB-8 beeped back something that, if Finn was understanding correctly, was… unrepeatable. Trying to figure out what offense had been caused, Finn noticed that BB-8’s perfect sphere had been dented slightly, as though it’d been pecked by the beak of a vengeful mooka. As BB-8 rolled on the floor, its movement hitched slightly as it rolled over that spot, almost like a limp. It looked pretty pitiful. BB-8 continued jabbing at the creature, and the mooka whimpered and weaved its way behind Poe’s ankles.

“Now, stop it, BB-8,” said Poe, picking up the mooka in his arms. “Antilles doesn’t know any better. You need to be nice to him or… or I’ll have to keep you in low power mode at home.” The mooka nuzzled into his chest and purred, while simultaneously glaring down at BB-8. BB-8 beeped a protest, but Poe was already walking away, whispering gently to the creature. “Did he scare you, buddy? It’s ok,” he said, petting its head softly. BB-8 beeped sadly and began to roll away.

“Psst,” hissed Finn. “PSST!”

BB-8 turned its dome towards him and whirred inquisitively.

“I have a plan to get him back, you in?” whispered Finn.

BB-8 rolled up to him and beeped enthusiastically.

That mooka was going down. 

***

“A First Order spy?” repeated General Organa, dryly. “You think Dameron’s new pet is a spy?”

Ok, maybe this hadn’t been the best plan, but Finn was in too deep now to turn back.

“Yes, general, I’ve noticed some strange behavior from the animal, and Po—er, Dameron has been acting irrationally as well.” Finn attempted to lean casually but confidently on the chair, while General Organa eyed him, unamused.

“And you,” she said, turning her attention to BB-8, “you’ve noticed these discrepancies as well?”

BB-8 turned its dome towards General Organa, then to Finn, then back to General Organa. Suddenly, it launched into an expletive-laden rant inventively detailing multiple acts of serious treason allegedly committed by the mooka.

“That’s—that’s quite enough,” she said, waving a hand to stop BB-8’s outburst. “All right, I’ll send a tech back with you to investigate the animal.” Finn breathed a sigh of relief, standing up from the chair and holding out a hand to shake hers. She grasped it firmly. “And Finn?” she added, still gripped onto his hand, “I take my time very seriously. Let’s hope you haven’t wasted it.” Finn swallowed hard.

***

Finn could already hear giggling coming from inside the apartment as he approached from down the hallway, and as he opened the door, he saw Rey rolling around on the floor playing with the creature and laughing.

“Traitor,” he muttered under his breath, eyes narrowed.

“Finn!” she yelled happily, tickling the mooka under the chin, “isn’t he the BEST?”

“He’s great, _sooo_ great,” said Finn, stepping aside to let BB-8 and the tech inside. “I even brought someone to check him out and, uh—make sure he’s adapting to the environment all right!”

The tech, wearing a face mask and earplugs, approached the mooka cautiously as it sat on Rey’s lap, and waved a sensor over it.

Poe emerged from the kitchen with a dish of freshly prepared food. “Antilles, dinner’s ready!” he called out. “Hey, what’s going on?”

The tech suddenly reached back and grabbed a plastic collar, looping it around the mooka’s neck and grabbing it from Rey’s lap, quickly placing it into a small metal crate. Both Rey and Poe started shouting, but the tech remained unfazed. 

“This animal,” stated the tech, “had been outfitted with a video and audio transmitter to broadcast everything it’s seen or heard.” The mooka began _ksssssshhh_ -ing and thrashing in the cage. “It’s also been emitting a toxin that would cause most people within its range to bond to it immediately, dispelling suspicion.” The tech looked to Finn. “It’s a wonder you weren’t affected, sir. You’re a hero.”

The tech carried the metal cage out the door and patted Finn on the shoulder as she passed. Poe and Rey stared at him, shocked, the effects of the mooka’s toxin already beginning to wear off. 

“How did you—“ started Poe, mouth still agape. Finn, equally shocked but attempting to hide it, crossed his arms in what he hoped was an authoritative manner. 

“It was simple, really,” said Finn. “Plus, BB-8 knew something was wrong, too.” He looked down to the droid, who gazed back at him, then turned its dome slowly towards Poe and Rey.

For once, BB-8 was completely silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=842298#cmt842298)!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
